


Flowers, Crowns, and Flower Crowns

by biscuityskies



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Gardener Jisung, Guard Hyunjin, King Woojin, M/M, Prince Seungmin, Royalty AU, Sunshine and Flowers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, it’s so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biscuityskies/pseuds/biscuityskies
Summary: Seungmin really enjoys the days where the sun is shining and his love waits for him in the gardens.





	Flowers, Crowns, and Flower Crowns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridescentmusings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iridescentmusings/gifts).



> For Evie bc she’s amazing and I wanted to gift this to her uwu 
> 
> Big, huge thank you to Ain for beta reading, I Greatly Appreciate You 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Seungmin heaved a sigh, shutting his studies book with a loud snap. The topic hadn’t ever appealed to him to begin with. Honestly, what was he ever going to do with maths, as a prince? Did the kingdom depend on his ability to do add and subtract? No. No it didn’t. 

He stood and walked to his window, standing in the beam of late summer sunshine and feeling it warm him. The world outside was so much more appealing than the stack of books that sat next to his bed, reading that he was supposed to do before he went to sleep. 

Feeling the morning sun on his skin made him long for the outdoors, for the breeze in his hair, the aroma of the flowers in the garden, the general gaiety of being outside. The arms of someone special. He turned on his heel and grabbed his cape off of his chair, tossing his book on his bed as he rushed out his door and down the stairs, his cape streaming out behind him as he fastened it to the clips on his shoulders. 

“Your highness,” a voice came, keeping up with Seungmin as he hurried down the stairs. 

“Yes, Hyunjin?” he replied without stopping. 

“Do you wish for me to accompany you?” 

Seungmin smiled at his guard’s question. “No, thank you,” he said. “I’m sure I can manage a walk in the gardens by myself.” 

“Yes, your highness.” 

“Actually, you know what?” Seungmin said, coming to a halt on the last staircase between his formal life and his freedom. “You’re more than welcome to go do whatever you want to do, Hyunjinnie. I give you the day off. I don’t believe I will be needing your services.” 

Hyunjin gave a slow nod. “What do you recommend I do? I’ve no connections in the city, no money, and nothing to—“ 

“I happen to know my brother is free,” Seungmin cut him off with a wink. “Woojin would be more than delighted to have your company as he directs the meeting.” 

Hyunjin’s eyes widened. “Your highness, you’re not suggesting—“ 

“Not that you sit on his lap, or anything like that, heavens no. But you could definitely be his guard for the day. His usual guard, Felix, had to go back to his village two days ago.” 

“Sire, I—“

“Hyunjin. Woojin is lonely. Woojin is horribly in love with you. I know you’re in love with him. While I don’t recommend you outright show it in the meeting, you could definitely be emotional support. He’d appreciate it, trust me.” 

“But I—“

Seungmin held up a finger to silence him. “Nah ah ah!” He pointed to his left, down a corridor. “Your king awaits you, Hyunjinnie.” 

Hyunjin’s shoulders sagged the slightest bit, and he gave Seungmin a soft smile. “Thank you, your highness.” 

“What did I say about the title when you’re off duty?”

“Drop the title,” Hyunjin replied, his eyes forming the beginnings of small crescents. “Thank you, Seungminnie.” 

Seungmin beamed at him. “It has been my pleasure, Hyunjin.” He continued down the stairs and got to the door of the palace before turning around and racing back up the stairs to where Hyunjin was still standing. “You know,” he said lowly, “just a couple of things. The meeting ends in two hours, maximum. Woojin has really sensitive ears, if you need to calm him down you could gently rub them. Also, if you massage his shoulders, he’ll love you forever.” 

“Oh?”

Seungmin smirked and headed back down. “Do with that information what you will,” he called back. “I’m headed out!” 

He left Hyunjin standing on the stairs as he finally walked down to the ground floor and threw open the door, nodding to a couple of servants on the way out. 

He stepped out into the bright sunlight and stopped on the top step of the entrance to the palace, letting the warmth soak into his skin. He squinted up at the blue sky, smiling at the lack of clouds. A gentle breeze swept through his hair, and he giggled as it threw his cape out behind him. 

He hurried down the steps, the soft scuff of his leather shoes audible even through all of the noise in the courtyard. 

“Where are you off to, young prince?” 

Seungmin didn’t stop to address the noble, simply offering a shout over his shoulder. “The gardens!”

He could practically feel the noble scoffing at him. The man probably knew exactly where Seungmin was headed. 

The prince shook his head to clear it of any negative thoughts. “The rules can be changed,” he murmured to himself. “Woojin can change the rules. As king, he has that power.” 

He hurried towards the maze in the gardens, unclasping his cape as he walked, lest it get stuck in the tall hedges. He dropped it behind himself, not bothering to stop and pick it up. He had an agenda to keep. 

And there he was. Pruning the flowers, his pants dirtying as his knees pressed into the dirt, knelt Jisung. He was humming a quiet tune as he cut at the flowers, a smile gracing his lips. Each flower he separated from the root system he laid aside gently, as though he was still respecting the plant even as it died. 

“Jisung,” Seungmin called, a bright smile on his face. 

The gardener flinched at the sound, but he was quick to loosen up, a grin spreading across his lips. “Seungminnie!” 

Seungmin sat himself down next to Jisung, smiling and snuggling up against his arm. “I’ve missed you.” 

“It’s been less than twelve hours, my prince,” Jisung laughed. Nonetheless, he pressed a kiss to the top of Seungmin’s head, grateful for the tall hedges of the maze. 

“Hey,” Seungmin giggled, kicking his shoes off to make himself comfortable, “be careful what you say. There could be ears everywhere.”

“Love, I don’t think I care much if the general public find out that you’re in a relationship with a lowly servant, do you?” 

Seungmin pressed a kiss to the skin under Jisung’s ear, smiling as he watched his love flush a light pink. “I suppose not. But what would happen if the general public found out that you were in my room past curfew last night?“ he giggled. 

“You should be thinking of me! God, what will I do if the people find out that I’m in a relationship with a prince? My reputation will be ruined!” Jisung sat back, collecting the flowers he had just cut. He laughed as Seungmin slid himself down further into the gardener’s lap, and he carded a hand through the prince’s hair. “I think you’re worth it, though,” he murmured, leaning down to press his forehead against Seungmin’s. “I wouldn’t change our relationship for the world.” 

“You are my world,” Seungmin whispered, his eyes shimmering in the sunlight as they met Jisung’s. “You’re well worth any risk.” 

“You had better not be sacrificing anything for me, my prince,” Jisung said. He picked up his clippers and slid himself out from under Seungmin, cradling his head and gently lowering it until it met a soft pile of flowers. 

It was Seungmin’s turn to blush a pretty shade of pink as he met Jisung’s intense look. He huffed out an exhale. “We’ve been together for a while now and you still make me blush.” 

“It’s just my effect on people, don’t worry, you’re not alone in that.” 

Seungmin rolled his eyes and got up to follow Jisung as the gardener moved toward the next spot of flowers. “Shut up.” 

“Of course, my prince.” 

 

✿✿✿

 

Noon time found them eating lunch in the shade of the hedges. 

“You’re so lucky you have me,” Jisung said. “I’m not sure where you would have gotten food otherwise.” 

“Shush,” Seungmin replied, smiling as bright as the sun before he started giggling. “I could get food anywhere, you dummy. I’m the prince.” 

“Yeah, sure, I mean, you are all high and mighty, but where would you have gotten a homemade cheese sandwich?” Jisung asked, raising his eyebrows as he squinted, shoving an entire half of a sandwich in his mouth. 

“The castle is my home,” Seungmin squinted back. “I could also go to the village.” 

“Yeah, bu’ vuh spices vey uve on your sammich vouldn’t be af good,” Jisung managed around his mouthful of food. He choked it down in a swallow before continuing. “There’s something special about the way the street vendors treat royalty. They probably wouldn’t have used the common herbs and spices because you’re a prince, and the ordinary isn’t good enough for you.” 

Seungmin slowly chewed the last bite of his sandwich. “Yeah, okay,” he conceded, “but I could still get food anywhere.” 

“Fine,” Jisung said with a roll of his eyes. 

“Fine,” Seungmin retaliated. The extremity of his squint became less and less as he slowly drew closer to Jisung. 

“Come here,” the gardener whispered, the softest smile crossing his lips. 

Seungmin couldn’t help but comply, his bare feet digging into the fresh dirt as he crawled into his love’s open arms. He rested his head on Jisung’s shoulder, pressing his lips against his neck. “Jisungie,” he whispered. 

“Yes, my heart?” Jisung murmured in response, his quiet voice sending vibrations through Seungmin’s temple. 

“I want to kiss you.” 

Jisung pulled back, holding Seungmin at arm’s length before tugging him close by a grip on his cheeks and pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Seungmin flinched at the spontaneity of the kiss, but was quick to close his eyes and return in kind. 

Jisung gently pulled away after several seconds of a deep kiss. He pressed his forehead against the prince’s. “I love you so much, Seungmin, prince of Axamor,” he choked out on a whisper, his voice barely able to contain the amount of love Seungmin knew he held in his heart. 

“And I you, Jisung, tender to the Axamorian gardens and keeper of the prince’s heart.” 

The two embraced, and Seungmin felt a tear slip down his cheek. 

Their love was forbidden, and it would be so until the rules were changed. 

 

✿✿✿

 

“Seungmin,” a voice hissed. 

The young prince woke up in a daze from where he lay in Jisung’s arms. “Yes?” he inquired groggily, wiping the sleep from his eyes. 

He looked up and met the eyes of his brother. “Hey there, sleepyhead,” Woojin said softly, extending a hand to Seungmin. “Can we talk for a moment?” 

“Of course,” Seungmin replied, blearily blinking as he tried to regain his bearings. He looked over at his love and smiled at Jisung’s cheeks, which always looked rounder when he was asleep, and pressed a kiss to one before moving his circlet so it was around Jisung’s wrist. 

Woojin turned to his faithful guard. “Will you tell Jisung where Seungminnie and I are, when he wakes up?” 

Hyunjin, who had Seungmin’s forgotten cape wrapped around his arm, nodded silently, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly in what looked like an unvoiced inquiry. Woojin replied with a small nod and a smile. 

Seungmin grabbed his brother’s hand to haul himself up, following the young king with one last look at a sleeping Jisung. 

“You look good with flowers in your hair,” Woojin said with a kind smile to the prince as they made their way out of the maze. 

“Wh- oh, yes, I had quite forgotten,” Seungmin giggled as his hand came up to his hair, feeling a crown of flowers there that Jisung had made and then placed in his hair before they had fallen asleep wrapped up in each other’s arms. “Thank you.” 

As soon as they were out of the tall hedges, Woojin grabbed Seungmin’s hand and dragged him around the side of the palace, toward the back wall. 

“Brother, are we—“ 

“Be quiet and follow me,” Woojin chuckled in response, taking his cape off of his shoulders and wrapping it around his arm. He leapt over the small stream near the side of the castle and ran through the clearing, letting his cape drop to the ground as he opened his arms wide and let the breeze run through his hair. 

Seungmin laughed in glee as he followed his brother. They hadn’t done this in years, since before their parents died and Woojin had to assume the throne. 

Knowing without a doubt that they were headed for their secret shelter in the woods, Seungmin took off, no shoes to prevent him from running as fast as he could. He passed Woojin with ease, enjoying the feeling of the green grass beneath his feet and the wind in his face. He wove between trees, ducked under branches and leapt over bushes until he collapsed at their shelter, which was miraculously still standing. 

He waited for his brother, sitting with a grin on his face as the older appeared through the woods, his white clothing seemingly attracting all of the light it could. 

“You’re blinding me,” Seungmin whined as he blocked the light shining through one of his Woojin’s diamond earrings. 

“Ah, I’m sorry,” Woojin panted in return. He sat down next to Seungmin with a bright smile on his face. 

“What are you so happy about?” 

Woojin beamed and turned so he was fully facing Seungmin. “Marriage,” he said. 

Seungmin plastered a grin on his face as he felt his stomach drop. “Oh?” he asked, feigning interest. This was it. He would never be able to marry who he wanted now that his brother was entering a diplomatic relationship with, oh god, it had to be that prince Chan, from the other kingdom—

“I can hear you thinking, Minnie, shut up. It’s not what you think.” 

“No, I’m so happy for you! I’m sure you and Prince Chan would be a great couple,” Seungmin nodded, trying to convince himself more than his brother. 

“Me and— Chan? Minnie, no!” Woojin laughed loudly, throwing his head back to face the branches of the trees above. 

“Then who are you—“ 

“Hyunjin! I’m marrying Hyunjin, Seungminnie!” 

Seungmin blinked rapidly. “Wait, does that mean—“

“Yes,” Woojin smiled brightly. “Go find Jisung and tell him how you really feel,” he said softly, tucking a stray hair behind his brother’s ear. “I’ve passed the laws, Seungmin. Go and do as your heart tells you to.” 

Seungmin’s eyes opened wide and he stood quickly. “Th-thank you, Woojin,” he stuttered in shock, throwing his arms around his brother. “Thank you so much!” 

Woojin hummed in reply and patted Seungmin on the back. “You’re most welcome. Now, go!”

Seungmin didn’t need to be told again. He tore out of the woods and across the clearing, jumping over the stream and making his way back into the gardens, into the maze. 

His frequent visits to the gardener proved useful as he made hairpin turns from muscle memory. “Jisung,” he called out. “Jisung!” There came no response, and when Seungmin reached the middle of the maze, there was nobody there. “Jisung!” 

Hyunjin came hurrying into the centre of the maze. “Continue this way, my prince,” he said. 

“Drop the title,” Seungmin managed as he bolted through the rest of the maze. 

He heard Hyunjin huff out a laugh behind him. “Yes, Seungmin!” 

It wasn’t a difficult path, but it took Seungmin significantly longer to complete the rest of the maze as he never entered this side. He finally exited, looking out on the vegetable gardens. 

And there, among the raised boxes teeming with vegetables, stood Jisung. 

He turned around to face Seungmin with a smile, and they ran toward each other. 

The force of their collision should have knocked them both down, but Jisung managed to pick the young prince up and twirl him around before Seungmin pulled him tight for a kiss. He felt his feet touch the ground again and strong arms wrap around his waist. 

When they finally separated, both of them were panting for air. 

“Did you hear? I can marry whomever I please,” Seungmin said with a bright smile. 

“I did hear, from Hyunjin,” Jisung replied. “Seungmin, prince of Axamor,” he started, getting down on one knee and extending what was in his hand at the moment, a leek. “I’ve neither gold nor silver, nor riches nor status. What I do have is an unbound, endless love for you. Seungmin, prince of Axamor,” he whispered, “will you marry me?” 

Seungmin beamed. “Jisung, tender of the Axamorian gardens, my heart is, as always, now and forever, yours. It would be my honour and privilege to call you mine, truly mine,” he managed through tears of joy slipping down his cheeks. “Jisung, tender of the Axamorian gardens, yes I will marry you.” He took the leek from Jisung’s hand and held it tightly as he wrapped his arms around his now betrothed, tucking his face into his neck. 

Seungmin heaved a sigh, shaky, but a sigh nonetheless, of relief. He and Jisung could freely proclaim their love. There was nothing better than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I’ve finally joined the Seungsung agenda, it took me long enough 
> 
> Tbh tho,, I ship almost anything in SKz lmao they all have such good dynamics 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!! It’s exams season and while I know I’m gonna fail like half of my exams, some validation on my fics would be nice   
> ;-;   
> My twitter, tumblr, and cc are @biscuityskies if you’re interested in following me in my bullshittery (mostly on twt lol). My dms and cc are always open if you wanna come chat!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 💙💙


End file.
